


A Fine Line

by Miss_uk_writer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Love, University, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_uk_writer/pseuds/Miss_uk_writer
Summary: Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall have been best friends since meeting in university. After an alcohol-induced night spent together, they went their separate ways and lost contact. After a chance meeting years later can they return to being the best friends they were during school, or would they eventually cross the line? AU.





	A Fine Line

**Sydney - 2009**

Bridget pulled the duvet up over her body, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She looked over at the brunette lying next to her, eyes closed as she came down from the orgasmic high that had invaded her body. Her heart contracted and she decided against telling her how she really felt. What was the point?

"We shouldn't have done that," Bridget said, a small smirk upon her lips. She resisted the urge to reach over and stroke the soft olive skin she had longed to touch for so long.

Franky rolled over onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. "The best things in life are always the things we shouldn't do." She winked at the blonde and kissed her bare shoulder quickly, hoping it came across as flirtatious instead of loving. She had waited 4 years for this moment and wasn't about to ruin it with a declaration of undying love; it was better this way. "And anyway, tell me you didn't just experience euphoria!"

Bridget giggled. "I feel pretty good..."

"Pretty?!"

"Show off!" She nudged Franky with her elbow. "And besides, I didn't see you taking too long to come, Miss 'I'm so fucking great'!"

Franky beamed. "Your right, pretty nifty with the old fingers there Gidge, I'll give you that one!" 

Bridget stretched and groaned quietly, wishing she could stay in this bed forever. "I've gotta go."

"Already?" The brunette pouted. "Leanne isn't even in town, she won't know you've not come home."

"I know, I know," Bridget sighed. "I just feel like I've gotta get back, you know."

Franky sighed. "Just stay for an hour or so. I'm going back to Melbourne tomorrow, let's just kill some time and talk about shit."

Bridget (rather unreluctantly) agreed. "Alright, just an hour." She rolled over in the bed and Franky draped an arm over her, her protective big-spoon instinct kicking in. Neither of them said another word and neither of them knew what the other was thinking. If they did, it would have been a very different story. Instead, they drifted off into a calm sleep, the presence of one another nothing but a comfort.

Bea had arrived back at the house around an hour later, her feet aching from the too high heels she had chosen to go with her emerald green dress. She noticed the hall light was on but there wasn't a peek coming from anywhere, a rare moment of silence in a shared student house. She kicked off her heels and trudged upstairs, noticing the door to Franky's room ajar. Franky never left her door open when she wasn't home, so Bea poked her head in and smiled at the sight of the brunette and blonde cozied up in the bed together, fast asleep.  _At last,_ she thought to herself. Watching Franky finally get what she wanted after years of lusting after Bridget put a smile on the redhead's face and she was happy for her. She closed the door and jumped into her own bed, a couple of hours of sleep well needed before she rose early to call her daughter.

* * *

 

Bridget stirred and took a couple of seconds to realise where she was.  _Shit_ , she thought, It was daylight outside and Franky was fast asleep next to her. Not only had she been unfaithful to Leanne, she wished she didn't have to leave her best friend's bed. Franky was going back to Melbourne later today and while she knew they would be in touch, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing she wouldn't be seeing her on campus every day. Sure, they had crossed the line last night, but they had been through thick and thin together and Bridget was sure they would look back on it one day and laugh.

"Franky," Bridget whispered, nudging the brunette softly to wake her up. "Franky, wake up!"

Franky stirred and opened her eyes, and Bridget couldn't help but notice just how green they were in the morning light. "Mmmm," she groaned sleepily.

"I've gotta go, it's the morning!"

Franky sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulling a hoodie over her head that lay discarded on the floor. "Alright, Cinderella. You want something to go home in? Can't be doing the walk of shame in that dress that doesn't zip up anymore!"

"Please," Bridget nodded, all of a sudden feeling weird. She watched as Franky got out of bed and pulled on a pair of purple knickers before rummaging through her wardrobe for a half-decent tracksuit to give to Bridget. She threw a black Nike one her way, along with a pair of socks. 

"For someone that is leaving tonight, you don't half have a load of packing to do, Franky!"

"It's cool, Gidge. Half of this shit I'll leave here anyway, I won't have all the room when I'm back at Liz's."

"Oh," Bridget replied. "Are you gonna come up and visit the guys at all? I mean, it would be good to see you in a few weeks once your all settled back home."

"Home!" Franky laughed. "What's that?"

Bridget shrugged, not really knowing what to reply. She knew all about Franky's childhood. "I'd better be going, Franky."

"Yeah, yeah. Come, I'll walk you to the door."

The blonde followed the raven-haired girl down the stairs and passed the kitchen, where Bea was Facetiming Debbie. Bridget waved to her rather sheepishly.

"Let me know how you're getting on once you're settled then," Bridget smiled as she stood awkwardly by the front door, neither one of them really knowing what to say. There was so much that was left unsaid between the two and while none of them really knew how they felt about each other, last night had given them both an inkling. 

"I will," Franky nodded. "Come here, you." She enveloped Bridget into a tight hug and blinked back tears, knowing full well they probably wouldn't see each other again. 

"Bye, Franky," the blonde whispered before leaving the house and shutting the door behind her. Franky stood, motionless for a minute before turning around and being met with Bea's stature standing there. She opened her arms and Franky allowed herself to be held by her friend, not stopping the tears from falling. She'd done the stupid thing of falling in love with her closest friend and now she had to pay the price of not letting Gidget know how she felt. It was too late. 

 


End file.
